The electrical iron of prior art comprises a housing with a handle, a water container and a steam control device are disposed inside the housing, an electric heating plate is disposed in the lower portion of the housing, and the housing is provided with a power switch and a control button of the steam control device. The steam control device is used for controlling the water in the container to flow to the electric heating plate to generate steam. The steam generating method of the prior iron can be divided into two ways: first one, spraying steam: i.e. the water in the container continuously drip on the electric heating plate by the steam control device, thus a few of steam is continuously generated and sprayed out continuously through the outlet of the electric heating plate 2, Second way, forceful spraying steam, or flash steam: i.e. the water in the container flow to the electric heating plate in a certain amount by the steam control mechanism, then large amount of steam generated in a short time sprayed out from the outlet of the electric heating plate abruptly. A CN utility model with the title of “Electric iron with forceful spraying steam” is disclosed in CN publication NO:2081850, application NO 91202225.6, in which the two ways of spraying steam are detailedly disclosed. However, the iron of the prior art has the following drawbacks: firstly, the amount and the duration time of the flash steaming can not be changed freely, if the user need large amount and continue steam in ironing corrugation, the iron of the prior art can not meet this requirement. Secondly, the controlling of generating forceful spraying steam need to press or rotate a special button, this is not fit for the operation requirement of the continue ironing.